


Whopper Jr.

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Whopper Jr.

조용한 밤이다. 낮의 사건은 넘어가는 해처럼 붉게 타올랐다가 어둠이 내리며 조용히 사그라들었다. 물론 모든 것이 해결된 것은 아니어서 앞으로도 예정된 조사와 서류 작업이 남아있었지만 지금은 아무래도 좋았다. 밤은 안식을 위한 것이고 그것이 전장 한 가운데에 있는 자신들이라고 해서 예외가 되는 것은 아니었다.  
레이는 조용히 주위를 둘러보았다. 뒷자리의 트럼블리는 자청해서 불침번을 서고 있었고 그 옆에서 월트는 죽은 듯 눈을 감고 있다. 멀찍이서, 간간히 땅을 파는 소리가 들린다. 아직 브랫은 돌아오지 않았다. 레이는 길게 기지개를 켜고는 험비에서 빠져나왔다. 트럼블리가 어디가냐고 묻는 듯한 시선을 던졌지만 어깨를 으쓱였을 뿐이다.   
삽을 움켜쥐고는, 마치 달아나기라도 하는 듯 땅을 파는 에반을 지나 레이는 어둠 속을 밟아나갔다. 흔한 일은 아니지만 그렇다고 한 번도 없었던 일은 아니다. 사람은 누구나 달아날 곳을 만들어 놓는 법이고 그것이 아무리 뛰어난 군인인 아이스맨 브랫 콜버트라고 해도 예외는 될 수 없는 것이다. 

“브랫.” 

그래서 레이는 브랫의 옆에 아무렇지도 않게 주저 앉을 수 있었다. 별 다른 대답은 없었지만 레이는 개의치 않았고 브랫 역시 그저 자신이 하던 일을 계속 할 뿐이다.

“여기서 불침번 선다고 반가워 할 사람 없어요.”

어둠을 노려보는 브랫을 잠시 돌아보고는 레이가 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 허리를 늘어트리고 다리를 펼쳐 방만하게 몸을 이완시킨다. 어차피 어둠 속이라 제대로 보이는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 브랫은 미동도 않고 앞을 바라보고 있었고 그런 브랫과 브랫의 시야가 닿는 어둠을 번갈아 보다가 이내 하늘로 고개를 돌렸다. 온통 까만 하늘은 놀랄 만큼 많은 별들을 품고 있다. 그 별들이 자신의 고향에서 보던 모양과 다르지 않으면서도 전혀 다른 질서를 가지고 늘어서 있다는 것을 안다. 그리고 그 다름은 브랫에게 역시 예외는 아닐 것이다. 레이는 그것이 마음에 들었다. 완전히 낯선 하늘과, 완전히 낯선 언어와, 완전히 낯선 침묵. 낯선 것은 어색하고 불편하지만 꼭 그만큼 매혹적이기도 하다. 

“기자 양반, 땅 잘 파던데요. 삽질하는 솜씨가 보통이 아니야. 참호 파는건 앞으로 기자 양반한테 시켜도 될 것 같아요. 하긴, 브랫에게 땅 파는 방법을 전수 받았으면 그 정도는 해야지.”

별을 하나하나 세면서, 의미 없는 말을 시작한다. 브랫이 얼핏 한숨을 쉰 것도 같지만 레이는 돌아보지 않았다. 넓적하게 드러누운 별자리의 이름이 생각날 듯 생각나지 않아 이마를 찌푸렸다. 잠시 뺨을 긁적이고는 헬멧을 풀어 바닥에 놓았다. 느릿느릿 고개를 돌리고는 그대로 드러누워 버렸다. 여전히 하늘은 맑고, 별은 더욱 더 반짝거린다. 레이가 작게 헛기침을 했다.

"우린 여기 두 번째 온 거에요. 잘 들어봐요, 브랫. 이 레이레이가 중요한 이야기를 할 거니까. 우리는 1991년에 한 번, 그리고 2003년의 지금. 이렇게 두 번 이라크에 왔다고요. 걸프전에 한 번. 그리고 이 빌어먹을 해방 작전에 한 번."

브랫이 잠시 레이를 돌아보았다. 레이 역시 고개를 내려 브랫을 바라보았다. 그의 코 끝과 눈가가 평소와 다른 색을 띄고 있었지만 레이는 어둠 속이라 아무것도 분간하지 못했다. 그렇게 생각하며 멍하니 눈 앞의 검은 하늘을 올려다 보았다.

"걸프전 때 우리 쪽이 준비한 것이 60일 분의 식량이랑 탄환이었던 거 알아요? 하지만 지금 우리는 사흘 분의 레이션과 탄환이면 되는거에요. 공병도 보급 부대도 거의 없는 여기서 말이죠. 생각해 봤어요? 우리가 먹고 버린 쓰레기는 누가 치울지. 막사는 누가 세우는지. 우리가 하는 것이라고는 제공 받은 MRE를 쳐먹고, 이라키들 앞마당에 똥 싸고, 거지같이 총질 하는 것, 그것 뿐이라고요. 그러라고 우리를 여기로 보낸거고요."

북두칠성? 아니, 그러기에는 별의 개수가 너무 많다. 레이는 속으로 작게 욕설을 뇌까렸다. 어둠은 짙고 별은 빛나고 브랫은 되도 않게 토라져서는 침묵을 지키고 있다. 가끔은 이 모든 것이 지겨울 때가 있었다. 그리고 그 지겨움은 또한 한순간의 가벼움으로 사라지는 것이어서, 레이는 느릿느릿 눈을 깜박이고, 남은 립퓨얼의 개수를 떠올리고, 이제는 너무 선명하게 기억에 남아 지울 수 도 없을 것 같은 총성을 되새기는 것이다.

“아프가니스탄에 있었을 때는 한번도 그런 적 없었잖아요? 근데 브랫, 그게 정말일까요? 난 지금 트럼블리 이야기를 하려는 것도 아니고, 빌어먹을 교전 수칙 이야기를 하려는 것도 아니에요. 그냥 옛날 이야기나 해보자는거죠.”

"에스페라를 닮아가는거냐?"

가까스로 입을 연 브랫의 목소리 끝이 조금 갈라졌다. 레이는 목구멍 끝까지 치민 웃음을 그저 입술 사이로 흘려내었다.

"그러니까. 이 망할 것들이 돌아가는데는 역시 돈이다 그거죠. 이 짓 때려치우면. 우리가 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 있을 거라고 생각해요? 우리는 너무 오래 여기에 있었는지도 몰라. 이 거지 같은 사막에. 아프가니스탄이나 이라크나 쿠웨이트나. 난 사실 뭐가 다른지 모르겠어. 우리는 나쁜 놈을 찾아서 총으로 쏴버리고 거지 같은 명령에 복종하고. 그러면서도 살아남으려고 악을 쓰고. 그렇게 하루하루 버티는게 다인데 왜 이렇게 병신 같은 기분이 드는 거죠?”

“그건.......”

“생각해봐요. 이번이 처음이 아닐 수도 있어. 내가 쏴버린 이라크 놈이 사실은 미국이나 캐나다에서 공부하던 대학생이었을지도 모르지만 우린 거기까지 생각하지 않죠. 큰 거 한 방으로 밀어버린 마을 안에는 나쁜 놈들보다 민간인이 더 많다구요. 그런데 우리는 빌어먹을 장교들이 별 생각 없이 떠들어 댄 말 한마디에 복종했다는 이유로 이렇게 구석에 쳐박혀서 불침번을 서고, 의미 없이 떠들고, 또 손바닥에 물집이 잡히도록 삽질을 하지. 폭격기가 못느끼는 감정을 대신 반성해주고 있는 기분이라니까. 더 웃긴건 그렇게 소리도 없이 쓸어버려놓고도 우리가 조금 더 노력해서 망할 AK를 든 하지들을 열명 쯤 쏴버리면 부서진 마을 따위는 아무도 신경 안쓴다 그거야.”

"시끄러워, 레이."

레이가 브랫을 돌아보았다. 이제 그는 완전히 몸을 돌려 레이를 내려다 보고 있었다. 목소리 끝은 떨리지도 않았고 그 얼굴의 피부 한 구석이 유별나게 부끄러운 색깔을 띄고 있지도 않았다. 레이는 그제야 소리내어 웃었다. 브랫의 눈동자가 흔들림 없이 자신을 바라보고 있다는 것을 명확하게 알 수 있다. 그것이 기가 막히면서도 거기에 안심하는 자신이 우스워 웃음은 허탈한 한숨이 되어 쏟아져 나왔다. 

“브랫.”

천천히 자리를 털고 일어섰다. 부드러운 모래가 소리도 없이 바닥으로 돌아간다. 레이는 길게 기지개를 켰고 여전히 앉은 채 자신을 바라보는 브랫을 돌아보았다.

“브랫.”

느릿느릿 브랫의 어깨를 짚고는 허리를 숙여 시선을 맞춘다. 여전히 사위는 어두웠지만 충분히 가까운 거리 덕분에 그의 얼굴을 들여다보는데에는 무리가 없었다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 눈동자는 그 어디에서도 물기를 찾아볼 수 없다. 이래야 우리 아이스맨이지. 레이는 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 

"브랫. 이제 와서 이런 이야기 부끄럽지만요. 시발, 내가 처음 아프간에 갔을 때는 브랫이 존나게 멋졌다고요. 똥싸는 것까지 멋져보였다니까. 이 레이가 미쳤지. 그래도 말이에요 브랫, 멀찍이서 이렇게 계집애처럼 훌쩍이고 있어도 브랫은 우리 분대장이고 이 레이레이는 훌륭한 통신병이니까 이런 소식은 알아서 걸러줄 수 있다 이거에요. 그러니 이런 날에는 뭐가 필요한 줄 알아요?"

쿵, 하고. 이마가 닿았다. 예상보다 강한 충격에 머리가 울렸지만 레이는 그저 웃었다. 브랫 역시, 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.


End file.
